Got Good Grades, Ain't Got No Soul
by augur-cursed
Summary: Tomika Fic about the lives of the School of Rock band members through the eyes of Tomika after the movie when the band breaks up and how it affects their lives in High School. Chapter 2 UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Well... since all my friends are writing SOR fics I decided to finally use that idea in the back of my head for a fic! And here it is... isn't it beautiful... why its just a masterpiece... I could star at it allll daaay... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... annnyyyhooo... to the **IMPORTANT** stuff, you know, the stuff that you **MUST READ**... :ahem: now that I have your attention... this is the prologue and it takes place right after the movie, but the rest of the fic will be freshman year in high school, just so you know... also this will not be a fic centered completely around Tomika, it **will** be her POV the entire time but everyone else will be there too and all be cause its Tomika doesn't mean there will be romance? Im def going to have Freddy and Zack and Summer and Katie... im just not sure exactly what combinations yet... or if ill use them all... this fic will have everything so please don't think that itll be different since its Tomika, cause it won't, well on to the fic...

Thanks To: Thank you to Chinsky for being my beta and My Divinest for being my editor... yes unfortunately I am horrible with grammer so I need an editor and I always need somebody to tell me that theyre in character... nooow on to the fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock... need I say anymore?

**

* * *

****Prologue**

* * *

Throughout the entire day her entire class had laid dormant. Nobody raising their hands, nobody speaking out, nobody causing trouble. Everyone in a dull sense of what seemed to be anticipation. Tomika wasn't sure but maybe they had thought that when Dewey left the classroom and everything went back to normal, then everything would be normal; normal meaning no band. But everything was back to normal, and their lives weren't, the band was still there. And that maybe if anybody raised their hands, or participated voluntarily in the 'normal' world then the band would just...disappear. So everyone was just waiting for it all to just go away, but it never did.

As the class was escorted by their substitute to the cafeteria for lunch Tomika could see the small signs of excitement beginning to appear among the class; their lives still hadn't gone back to the way they were before Dewey. They continued to walk down the hallway as other classes began to join them. Tomika looked at them and realized that nobody knew. Nobody but them had any idea about what had happened. It seemed odd that only a few people knew about a life-changing event that had happened to an entire class...it made their situation even more fragile. What if something happened? Something that really did make it all go away...nobody would know, nobody could have ever known...it really would be...gone.

Tomika's thoughts were suddenly forgotten when they entered the lunchroom. The entire class began to move together towards the line to get the food the school served. Strangely enough, the food at Horace Green wasn't bad...it was actually quite delicious. Tomika followed her classmates onto the line, watching the pent-up excitement beginning to release in a few whispers that began escaping from everyone.

Halfway through the line Tomika realized that she had packed her own lunch to save up money for the band. Putting her empty tray back she walked to a lunch table where the band, and manager, had chosen to sit. She sat down at the end of the table and opened up her lunch box to begin eating the PB and J sandwich she had made for herself. While she was beginning to eat the rest of the band and crew made their way to the table. It seemed that this one particular table would be 'theirs'. When the last person sat at the table there was pure silence between them all for one second and then everyone exploded into excited conversation about, what Tomika knew would be before they started talking, Battle of the Bands.

Instead of talking, like everyone else, she continued to eat and let her thoughts move past the Friday of Battle of the Bands, to the weekend after. It had been the most fun Tomika ever had in two days, and the most fun she thought she could ever have in two days. There were parties, ones that would have never ended if it hadn't been for curfews, band practice, something that would soon be come a permanent part of her schedule, and sleepovers, the cause for her new hairstyle, a hairstyle that she had forgotten about until Ms. Mullins exclaimed 'Tomika!' in what-have-you-done? tone and she had continued to gawk. Tomika had forgotten completely about her now-straight hair that was a nice rosy pink shade compliments of Marta and Alicia, her new best friends who had tried to convince her into not just pink, but neon pink. She had decided that her hair was too long and wore it up in a bun held together by a pencil, but she left half of her head of hair down to sort of counter the bun. This odd hair-do had in fact earned her many compliments from the girls of her class.

As Tomika started on the second half of the sandwich she thought back to her parents reaction to the band. It had been very different than that of the other parents, they had been nothing but happy for her. They loved the fact that it gave her something to do; a new hobby could never be disallowed. Tomika rolled her eyes and the thought of her parents' antics. But she thought that the reason they accepted her new rock life style so much was the fact that it gave her friends. Her parents could care less to what she was doing with them, just that she had friends made them so happy. Tomika had never really had any real friends and she didn't really care about that at all, but she knew her parents did.

She left her own thoughts as she finished eating and looked up to see what was being discussed at the table. She could tell that the topic had moved away from Battle of the Bands as half the table was leaning towards Zack, looking at what Tomika could make out as a piece of paper torn from a notebook.

Freddy, who was sitting to the right of Zack at the other end of the Table, was the first person to comment on...whatever it was. "Zack, man, this is awesome!" he said as Zack passed it on to him.

"Yeah, I can practically hear it," agreed Katie, who was sitting to the right of Freddy on the other side of the table, looking at what Freddy had passed over to her while tipping her chair back and forth with her feet, something that would cause any parent to comment disapprovingly towards.

_A song_, Tomika leaned forward, but it was useless; Zack was sitting on the other end of the table, too far away for her to see anything clearly on the paper.

"I wasn't sure if it was that good-" Zack began but was cut off by Alicia who was looking over Katie's shoulder at the song.

"Oh this thing is most definitely good."

"Dude! Zack, its better than good!" Freddy said, who took back the paper, "I can't wait to hear this thing!"

Zack began to smile while biting his lower lip, "Actually... I recorded it with Marta's MP3 player...I knew hers could record stuff so I asked to borrow it...I wanted to see how it sounded..." he said while digging out the small, yet obscenely expensive item out of his backpack.

Freddy looked at Zack as if he had committed a crime. "_You recorded it and you didn't tell me!_" The drummer immediately snatched the MP3 player out of Zack's hand and began to put the small headphone earpieces in his ears.

"Well, you know, its only guitar and me singing... I didn't think it was all that good, plus I wasn't even sure if you'd want to hear it."

Freddy ignored him and began to press buttons on the device, no doubt looking for the song.

Katie raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "And you think your the only one who gets to listen to it?" she said, plucking the earpiece out of Freddy's ear that was closest to her and put it in her own.

Freddy scowled at her but let it go. He stopped pushing buttons so Tomika guessed he had found what he was looking for.

"Oh...so _that's_ what you were doing with it..." Marta said looking at Zack, her face full of revelation. "I had no clue to what you wanted it for, but seeing as you promised to get it back to me on Monday...I thought what the hell."

Tomika could tell the song started because Freddy started drumming with his hands and Katie began to move her head back and forth to the beat.

When, she assumed, the song ended Katie took off her earpiece and Freddy's, who disliked how violent she had pulled on the cord to get it out of his year, and passed them across the table to Lawrence and Marta who both began to listen, though Lawrence took out a moist toilet and cleaned off his ear piece and Marta's, who had asked for him to clean hers as well.

"This song is much better than good!" Freddy began commenting after he had glared at Katie long enough. "I can hear a solo right here." He said, drawing a line on the piece of paper.

Katie looked where he was suggesting. "Yes you can, **_mine_**!"

"What are you talking about!" Freddy had turned to face the bassist, not pleased with the notion. "That space right there was meant for a **drum** solo!"

"It may have been meant for a solo, but definitely _not_ drum!" Katie said meeting his glare.

"_What_ are you talking about!"

"No **_drum_** will get a solo in this song, it would throw the entire thing completely off!"

"That's what** you** say! **_I_** say that a drum solo would be so kick ass there!"

"Too bad cause I'm taking a solo there!"

"No way! I am!"

"Way! That spot has my name on it!"

"Oh really I don't see it there!"

"And I don't see your name there either!"

"It doesn't have to be! That spot was made for drums!"

"You know its not!"

"_Geez woman!_ How ca-"

"GUYS! Stop it!" Summer yelled out, both of them stopped bickering and turned towards her. "I'm sure that this can be settled in a **_calm_** and **_rational_** manner, something that seems to be quite unfamiliar to you two!" They both scowled and glared at their band manager.

"And what do** you** propose we do?" retorted Freddy.

"Well... why can't you **both** take a solo there?" she said as if it were something even a blind man could see. Her suggestion was meet with silence and two blank stares. Summer waited a minute and still no response. "_Well?_" she prompted.

"Its mine!" Katie yelled, turning back to Freddy, ignoring the suggestion.

Summer rolled her eyes as the fighting continued, and put the earpiece that Alicia had handed to her in her ear from the MP3 player that had just been passed back over to them from Lawrence and Marta who were done with it.

Tomika had had enough of the fighting. "**I'll** take a solo there." She said, now louder than the bassist and drummer, both of whom had stopped fighting to look at the now-standing Tomika.

"And who says so?" Freddy said and stood up, pushing his chair backwards as he did so creating an unpleasant sound.

It was such a cliché moment that Tomika could just hear the nonexistent 'ooo's, but she didn't let that bring her down, she drew herself to full height, a height **much** larger than the blonde's. "**I** say so, unless you want that hamburger stuffed where the sun don't shine." Tomika said, pointing to his lunch.

"I'd like to see you try!" The threat didn't seem to have the wanted effect. Oh well, if he wants it, he'll get exactly what he asked for.

Tomika stepped away from her chair and moved next to Katie and went to grab for the hamburger. At the sight of this Freddy's eyes widened and he grabbed the hamburger and stepped back a bit. "Oh... uh... well, eh, there's no need for that," He said, sitting back down clutching his hamburger close to his chest. "I didn't want the solo that much anyway." And with that he began to eat his burger a little too fast with an upset, defeated, I-can't-believe-I-was-just-beaten-by-a-girl look on his face. He really was eating fast though, almost as if he had to get rid of it before it could be used against him like it almost just was.

Tomika walked back to her seat and sat down while noticing both Katie and Zack were turned away from Freddy trying to stifle their laughter but were coming to no such success. Freddy glared at the both of them, which only caused them to laugh harder. Tomika herself felt a smile come across her face as Marta and Alicia began to bit their lips to contain themselves as well.

She was never really confrontational, she was usually quiet, but lately she could feel herself changing, everybody was thanks to the band, just some more than others. She decided that she might as well even know something about the song, seeing as she had a solo in it. "Lyrics?" She said and Zack, who had taken back the paper, passed it down to her. After reading them a second time she found where Freddy was talking about. "A solo there would be great, can you write one for me?" She asked looking at Zack.

"I'm pretty sure...let me see." He studied the paper that Tomika had given back to him. "Yea I definitely can. I'll see if I can get it done by band practice today."

"Cool." She said and began to listen to the conversation that was happening between Alicia, Summer and Marta.

* * *

"Ok, remember band practice at 4 be there..._on time!_" Summer added, glaring in Freddy's direction, causing Freddy to just glare right back.

Marta rolled her eyes, "Bye guys see you there, later!" she said, waving to the rest of the group as they all exited school. Marta's words caused the rest of the group to wave good-bye and promises of seeing each other at band practice later as they all boarded their respective buses.

The bus ride home for Tomika was non-occasional; it was just as boring as usual. When her stop came around she put on her backpack and exited the bus, walking up to her house. Her house wasn't as big as she knew most of the band member's were. It wasn't that her family had less money than theirs it was just that her family didn't spend money as frivolously as others, and even she knew that having a large house for the sake of having a large house was frivolous.

She knew that her dad wouldn't be home because he was at work, that and there was only one car in the driveway. Her mom usually came home before she got there, but sometimes she had to work late, today she was home.

As she closed the door she laid down her backpack and looked to find her mother to tell her that she was home. She found her in the kitchen on the phone. It looked to be an important conversation because she was facing the wall and speaking very low.

Tomika made herself a snack of Oreos and a glass of milk. She sat down at the table and began to eat the first one when her mom hung up. Tomika looked up and knew something was wrong. Her mother cleared her throat, "Um, honey there's something I need to tell you."

Tomika furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it...did something happen?"

Her mother sat down next to her and put a hand on her arm. "Yes...honey...I don't know how to put it...its just...that was Dewey's roommate...Honey, Dewey is...dead."

* * *

Another Author's Note: :hides: please don't kill me, it was necessary to kill him off to move the fic in the direction I wanted, I needed something big to break up the band real soon and death was the first thing that popped in my mind... but it was necessary... besides, can't you see that the second story type is Angst, really, I can't do an Angst fic if there is none! Though mind you it's the second type, it will have everything I promise! Just give me a chaaance!

sooo... I hope you like it! Please, **please** like it!

... Oh, and tell me if you liked the length of this chapter, I can make them this long always if you want or if they were too long ill make them shorter, tell me! Please tell me if you like it, if you don't then I won't continue to write it, so please REVIEW! aannnddd if you review you get... A PLUSHIE OF THE SOR CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE!

So go, yes now, go get away from me and review! Its not about the reviews... ok maybe it is just a little... but I really just want to know what you think and if you guys like it... and if you do, continue, I will... wow did I just speak like yoda... I think I did... GO NOW REVIEW BEFORE I KEEP YOU HERE ANY LONGER! Oh and constructive criticism is welcome! That's why I have you voting on the ships and lengths of chapter, give me as much advice as you want! Ok, now you can review, oh one more thing... jk got you again ha ha ha REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: WOW 8 reviews on the first chapter and im a newbie in the section, so kewl, thank you everybody! You guys made my day! Well... I think it was 1 person that took me up on the plushie offer... odd... and only a few of you voted on the 'ships... well you know what, I figured out the 'ships... and you guys aren't going to find out for a very long time, youll think you have it down then ill write it the other way... hehehe... last chapter you might have noticed a big use of italics and bold... hehehe sorry bout that, I got a little carried away... and sorry that this chapter is like pure angst... I couldn't fit any humor in it, and I try to whenever I can to make the chapters more interesting, but this chapter was just raw emotion and I didn't want to take away from that... oh, and this chapter is shorter, though still quite long, I think I like this length most so ill try and fit them around this... ok now the chapter, there will be Reviewer-Thank-You-s at the bottom of this chapter...

Plushie Orders:

My Divinest – 1 Freddy/Kevin Plushie, 1 Zack/Joey Plushie

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Tomika stepped onto the bus and sat in the empty front right seat. It had been two months ago since she last went to school but it seemed like it was only yesterday. Her days seemed just go by in a blur with nothing new ever happening, everything always being the same. She didn't know why, but her life had become... gray. She went to school, did her homework, volunteered, worked; A dull schedule of meaningless activities had seemed to consume her life, nothing to brighten it up, no friends, nobody to talk to, nothing to do.

A certain feeling seemed to have left her life, and everything else seemed to have gone along with it. She couldn't really pinpoint what the feeling was, but she knew it. Oh, she knew it well. It didn't have a name, it didn't really have a description, and for all she knew she was making it up...but she knew she wanted it...that feeling. She knew it was something like when you sung carols, baked cookies, opened presents, put up lights, decorated during Christmas. It was a feeling of safety and security... that something wonderful was happening to you because you thought it was wonderful. You could just see beauty everywhere and in everything. You couldn't describe the feeling but you could almost see it at times when you see something magical, because it was a feeling that...well, was magical. It was a feeling that everything was right with the world, well; your own world...and she had never felt it again, never since four years ago...

* * *

_The whole band stayed home the day after Dewey's death. It was just too much for her to handle and she knew the entire band felt the same way. She didn't think that any of them could have brought themselves to go to school that day. Tomika knew she couldn't have._

_She had spent the better half of yesterday in her room sobbing with a box of tissues. At first the news hadn't seemed to hit quite home; she had just sat there, shocked. But after her mother brought her mind back from wherever it had gone by calling her name over and over again, she immediately abandoned her food and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She had to flush more than once, but when she started to retch nothing but air she collapsed on top of the toilet and the avalanche of tears began._

_Somehow she had made it to her room, she didn't know when or how, but that's where she wound up. That was where her tears finally stopped because there was nothing left to cry. She had just lay there and didn't move, didn't think, just was. And eventually sleep came to her, a sleep brought on by pure exhaustion. Her body needed to regain all the energy it had lost, and she felt sleepier than she ever had before, all because what had just happened. It had felt like a floodgate opening and everything that had ever been pent up was being let out all at once, leaving nothing. It had just been too much for her; she needed rest, whether or not she wanted it._

_Finally she awoke from her restless sleep when the sounds of thunder filled her room. Once she was awake she just sat up and looked out her window, it was a downpour. As thoughts of yesterday came back she realized she didn't really feel anything. She felt...empty. And that's exactly what she was; empty, physically and emotionally. Yesterday had drained everything from her, and she just couldn't feel anything...and she hadn't eaten for...she glanced at the clock, _**3:07**_, an entire day. But she wasn't hungry; she didn't think she could even touch food. She didn't want to eat anything, she just wanted to...she didn't know what she wanted anymore because she just wanted one thing, one thing that she couldn't have. _

_She began to lick her lips that had become dry and cracked. They tasted salty...they tasted like tears. _

_She felt another breakdown coming but she was saved when her mother began to call her as she was coming up the stairs. "Honey, wake up." Tomika saw her doorknob turn and her mom entered holding the phone. "Oh, you're awake." She sat down next to her, fixing her hair with a smile on._

_"Who-" Tomika began but her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and started over. "Who is it?" her voice was harsh and raspy, but she was able to get the sentence out._

_"Its Summer, dear," when Tomika heard her name the first thing that came to her mind was the band, and with thought of the band came thoughts of... Her mother apparently saw something in her face. "I can tell her to call back later if you don't want to-"_

_"Its ok," she spoke clearer this time, but still a little throaty._

_"I'll leave you alone." Her mom said, who left the room, closing the door silently, after handing Tomika the phone._

_"Hello," she spoke into the phone._

_"Hey, Tomika, its Summer, how are you?" her voice was a little too cheery._

_"Oh, I'm fi-" her voice cracked again. She cleared her throat once more. "I'm fine."_

_"Oh, ok, good," she didn't sound all too convinced. "Well, there is a mandatory band meeting at D-" Tomika could hear Summer breathe deeply, no doubt keeping herself calm enough to not cry while on the phone. "I mean, Freddy's in 30 minutes, you remember where it is right?"_

_"Yea, I'll be there, later."_

_"Later." She heard Summer echo and Tomika hung up the phone and began to get ready._

* * *

_As her mother's car pulled up to the Mansion that was the Jones' estate she heard thunder for the third time during the short time it took to get to Freddy's house. She stepped out of the car after saying goodbye to her mother and promising to call when she could pick her up; Summer had never said when the meeting would end. She closed the car door with a slam and immediately felt raindrops beating down on her. The rain was coming down too hard to stay in too long and she had to run to the porch where an overhang sheltered most of the rain from getting through. _

_After ringing the doorbell twice, strangely enough, Summer answered the door of Freddy Jones' house. Tomika couldn't help but think how rude that was; oh well, that was Freddy. Summer let her in and as she stepped onto the tiled floor she was hit with a warm blast of air, it felt good. Tomika noticed everyone else's shoes by the door so she took her shoes off too. "You're the last one here. Come on, follow me." Summer said gesturing for her to follow._

_As they began to walk through the gigantic house the hallways were rugged, and it felt so good to feel the warmth of the rug through the thin layer of her socks. Summer continued to lead her through a series of more hallways that lead off into rooms that were large enough to fit over 4 of their classrooms in. Freddy seemed living proof to Tomika that people with money most definitely weren't the same; money didn't make the person. She couldn't help but see the differences between her family and his as she walked through his house with rooms embellished with expensive décor. But as she walked down the hallways she noticed one thing was similar with all the rooms they passed; they were empty. _Freddy's parents must be away again,_ she thought. Freddy's parents were often gone but they still expected as much from him as Summer's parents did, a tough situation for Freddy. _But since his parents are gone that's probably why we are meeting here.

_Eventually they came to a room that was dimly light with the drapes covering the windows halfway. The rest of the band was strewn throughout the room, everyone sitting; all of them, Zack, Katie, Freddy, Lawrence, Marta, Alicia, all of them looking like...like someone had died. The irony of that thought cut through Tomika like a knife and she immediately regretted thinking it. She didn't want to start to cry here, if she did, then so would everyone else. It was like they were all leaning on each other in a circle, everyone dependent on one person, and if somebody fell, so would everyone else, so Tomika couldn't cry, nobody could. They had to be strong for what they were about to do. She knew what was going to happen, though she dreaded it. She knew, and she couldn't stop it, which just made it worse._

_Tomika sat down and Freddy began to speak, in a far from happy tone. "Well, since we're all here, why don't we get this over with." Freddy's words came out much too harsh and a pained look came across everyone's face. Tomika knew he didn't mean it that way, but still. He immediately realized his mistake. "No- wait, I didn't mean-"_

_"Its ok," Tomika said softly, everyone looking at her, she usually didn't speak unless spoken to, or to settle an argument. "We know what you meant." He seemed relieved but his face still carried a guilty, hurt, expression._

_"Well... err..." Marta began, but seemed to not be able to finish what she was about to say._

_"Uhh... Yea..." Katie followed._

"_So... umm..." Alicia spoke softly, her eyes darting across the room trying to get someone else to finish her thought. But there was only silence, nobody wanting to speak, and nobody wanting to say it._

_Everybody began to stare at each other, not knowing what to do. Then, Zack moved out from a corner where Tomika had overlooked him, she didn't remember him being there. "I suppose I'll say it, Dewey's dead." His voice quivering at the end and his face contorted with emotion. Tomika thought that he was about to start to cry but instead he began to speak again harsher, angrier. "Dewey's dead and so's the band. Its over." When he finished talking lighting flashed outside, but the classic-movie-moment was lost to everyone. They were all too shocked with what he said...well not really what he said, but how he said it. Zack's eyes were full of anger, but she could see tears welling up, but he was fighting them. He was fighting a losing battle. "Goodbye." He said in what seemed to be, an enraged tone, but Tomika could tell it was fake. He was just as sad as everyone else. He left, stalking out of the room, but at the last moment Tomika saw him bring his sleeve up and brush tears from his face._

_Katie looked up, her face straining to hold back what Zack couldn't. "It... is over... isn't it...?"_

_Tomika saw small nods from everyone in the room, and when they nodded Katie just let go and began to break out in tears. She ran to the nearest person-Freddy-and began to sob into his shoulder. She began to shiver violently and her gaps could be heard clearly throughout the room. Freddy had to wrap his arm around her to keep her body from crumpling on the floor. _

_Alicia, Marta, and Summer ran to each other in a hug and began to follow the suit Katie had started. Tomika knew Lawrence couldn't watch them without himself crying, which was why he left the room. Freddy, though, stayed to comfort Katie, if he moved then Katie would have just fallen and not gotten up. He was pretending to be strong for them, but she knew he wanted to just forget about not crying in front of other people and just do it, but he didn't. Everyone was crying, except for Freddy... and her. And that was when Tomika looked in the mirror on the wall, and realized that she was crying, crying silently. Tears were streaming down her face, leaving dark trails on her face. She didn't wipe them away, she didn't want to stop them, she wanted them to come, she wanted to feel the pain._

_Why had the circle been broken? Now she had nobody to lean on, nobody did, they were all alone. They weren't standing up supporting each other anymore; they were all on the ground. Why, why was it broken! Why did Dewey have to die! Why were they crying? Who had done it...? Who broke the circle? Her mind whirled back but she couldn't think straight... Katie, why had Katie broken the circle? Then she realized it wasn't Katie, it was Zack._

She hated the memory, tried to stifle it, but it always came back to her. The bus pulled up to the school and she stood up to get out. She hated that day; it was the worst day of life. Then as she left the bus, her thoughts moved to another day, the day that they had all gone back to school. At lunch she had sat down at the table they all had sat down a week before, except… she had sat down at an empty table.

* * *

Reviewer-Thank-You-s:

LostInMySanity: lol thanx for reviewing... and yea sorry there has to be romance... hehehe

mellowyellow36: 8 )

sweetcaroline3313: lol the 'ship will be a secret but I promise I won't let anyone down!

Nanners-77: lol ok, I hope I made them sad enough though... I think I did but my editor, the person who you are editor to, and my beta are like you better make them sad! So I did lol, and kewl I got the characters down good? Lol I was so afraid that I would do a horrible job at that, hope this chapter is just as detailed!

Chinsky: lol too bad they won't be 10 year olds any more! Lol yes and dewey had to kick the bucket, sorry

Thedoorsrock: lol the 'ship will be a secret but I promise I won't let anyone down! (same thing I said to sweetcaroline3313)

Tarkyn: what people think and what im going to make happen are probably always different, mind you I never said the opposite I said differen't.. and I said probably hehehe

My Divinest: lol yea, the killer commas, hehehe and you're the only one who wanted a plushie! Can you believe ittt, and you know what the 'ships are my almighty editor! Glad you like it though...

ok, now **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: so after how long of a wait? A month? Something like that, I have completed this chapter. Isn't it ironic how I wrote it in like a day but it took me so long to just sit and the computer and write. School has been waaay too hectic and all my AP and honors teachers are mean! And I've had to deal with drama auditions and the stupid manipulations that go with it! Damn my director!... annnyyywaaay:scowl: at the small number of reviews! Come on people, whos out there reading... anybody? I hope I still have **some** devoted readers :smiles: pretty please can I have some devoted readers?

Heresss the chapter!** Please please please please please review!** **ADVICE IS WELCOME!**

(Edit: Note, if you read the original of this chapter (this is a chapter repost) then the ending has been changed and a few other minor items, so please, reread)

* * *

**Chapter 2****

* * *

**

Violent thoughts towards the school flashed through her head as Tomika ran late through the hallways, trying to get to fifth period. It was beyond her why the school refused to give out schedules until the beginning of the first day_. Do they want to make people look like losers?_ She thought, huffing and puffing, while bouncing up the stairs _Well, you've always wanted to start losing weight..._she rolled her eyes at the wanderings of her own mind. She had tried being optimistic, didn't work out so well.

"Room 255... room 255," she mumbled under her breath, while running down the corridors of the second floor. If she had read the map right it should be just around the corner-

And then with no warning, as she began to turn the corner she heard a voice scream "What the hell!" and then she was down, back on the floor. But luckily for her, she had a book bag full of brand-new textbooks to break her fall.

"Damnit!" she yelled, pushing herself up from the floor and began to brush dustfrom the floor off of her clothes. "Sorry, I- Freddy?"

"Shit," he cursed. "Damn, Tomika, why you? With you its like running into a walrus!" he said from the floor, bringing his fingers to a cut on his forehead and wincing after pushing on it too hard.

Tomika just stared at him; here he was, walking on the wrong side of the hallway, and all he could do was complain about what it felt like being weak enough to be mowed down by a girl. Then she watched him bring his fingers back to the bleeding cut, pushing too hard and wincing again. She shook her head in frustration, turning away; it surprised her how stupid some people were.

"Freddy, I... I gotta go. I'm sure that you can handle yourself here, seeing how you're a big boy now," she paused, "and I'm sure that your overbearing intelligence can bring you through this emergency in one piece." And then he touched the cut for the third time, wincing yet again. "But then again, some people are just idiots."

Freddy scowled at her, "Hey, not like you felt that!" he whined, getting up from the floor, "You've got enough padding there to survive a head on with the entire cheerleading squad," he said, patting her stomach. And then he started to chuckle, "I'd like to see that..." He trailed off, a smile creeping to his face; most likely having some kind of sick fantasy.

"You did not just touch me Jones!" He backed away from her, "Just- just get away from me Freddy! Go to the nurse or something. Heaven knows you need more help than that, but the mental institution is full at the moment. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be any later for Biology than I already am. _Good-bye_." And with that she entered the room with the sign '255', which was the first on the hallway where she had ran over Freddy.

She walked into the room extremely bewildered, she had gone through the entirety of Middle School without a single run-in with an ex-band member, and now on the first day of High School she nearly turned one of them into hallway-kill.

A door opened from the side of the room, "I see we have a straggler." Obviously it was the teacher. He walked to his large desk in the front of the room, flipping through pages of the attendance. "Find an open seat and then we can begin, Tomika... Hill, right?" She nodded and took her seat at a lab table in the back. The room was set up with three rows of desks in the center of the room, directly in front of the teacher's desk, and surrounding the three rows of desks were three lab tables to either side, and one directly behind the desks. She was sitting in the one smack dab in the back.

The teacher looked cool. True he was bald, but only on the top, and the hair he had was still brown. He was also short, and so far he always seemed to have a smile on. He looked kind of... fun...

She listened as he began to speak again, "Ok, I see that most of us are here so I'll just start by introducing myself, I'm Mr. Catalano, and I'll be your biology teacher. And now that I've introduced myself, time for you to do so as well." He plastered a fake smile on his face, "And what better way to do than then assigned seats?" The entire class moaned at the thought. "Hey, don't sound so disappointed, I have two other classes and the only way I can get your names down is to give you assigned seats. What? Do you want to be called 'Hey you with acne' for the rest of the year? No? Good, now I'll let you pick your own seats after the first quarter, but for now, alphabetical order it is. Everyone get up and come to the front of the room. Let's try and do this fast and quick."

Tomika didn't listen to the names being called out; she didn't really care who was in her class. She started to listen closer to the student names when he neared the 'H's, waiting for her own. "Hathaway... Summer Hathaway?" he called, causing Tomika to nearly choke; how could she have overlooked her?

Summer promptly took her seat in the front of the middle row of desks. First a near-killing and now Summer was in her class, what else was going to happen? Would Marta suddenly pop out of Summer's oversized backpack and scream 'Boo', or would Zack come crashing through the ceiling tiles landing on a lab table and start dancing?

Well, what happened next wasn't nearly as extreme as those two things, "Tomika, you can take the seat behind Summer." She took the seat without a word between herself and the girl sitting in front of her. She started thinking that she could settle for this if nothing else happened

Unfortunately it didn't seem that she would have that pleasure "Now Jones, Frederick Jones... where is Mr. Jones?" Was this kind of joke? She was going to be sandwiched between two people she never wanted to talk to ever again? She scanned the room thoroughly, seriously expecting any second for Dewey, Ms. Mullins, and Ned to jump out from behind a desk screaming 'April Fools' and start doing the hokey pokey.

She was denied such luck, for after his name was called one last time, as if on cue, the missing blonde boy waltzed right in as if he was the Prodigal Son returned. "Sorry I'm late, had a visit with the nurse," he explained, gesturing to the now band-aided cut on his forehead.

"Very well, take your seat Frederick," directed Mr. Catalano, while gesturing towards the open seat behind Tomika.

Freddy winced at the use of his full name, "Freddy, please," he corrected and went to sit down in his seat, though, without first giving Tomika a small smirk, for which shedid notrespond to.

Biology was going to sure be fun.

* * *

Another Author's Note: **please please please please please REVIEW!**

Reviewer-Thank-You-s:

Chinsky: this one is shorter... hope its as descriptive... and as good... and I hope its funnier lol ;pp

sweetcaroline3313: lol yea I love your story, hope you really like mine too! Pleaaase keep reading!

mellowyellow36: wow didn't know I was that good of a writer, thanks, hope this one is a more upbeat change than the last chapter

My Divinest: lol yea I think that the chapter was needed too, though, I was still upset there was no humor! That's why I had fun with this chap

Now **REVIEW**


End file.
